Of Second Chances
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Sarah returns to the labyrith, the same night she is saved. Can the Goblin King get her to fall in love with him or is he meant to always be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own labyrinth, I only own my own ideas. Please R&R. Thanks**

**Of Second Chances**

Rushing from the school with her head down reading another play she hurried towards the park. Saying lines out loud without a care in the world. She done this all her life. Why shouldn't she her mother after all was a remarkable actress, who had very little time to actually spend with her. She let out a sigh before exclaiming to know one in particular. "Romeo oh Romeo where for art though now Romeo."

She laughed at herself imagining that she was in fact Juliet, and gazing down at the one and only Romeo. She stopped as she pictured none other then him as Romeo. I mean lets face it he did look amazing in tights. If only she could take back those words she said to him three years ago._ (You have no power over me.) _Boy was she ever wrong about that, when she did get back home with Toby she slowly came to realize just what he had offered her. Sighing she holds the play against her chest. Looking up she is surprised to see the sudden change of the weather as if by magic. First it starts to rain lightly then it grew heavier and harsher within moments.

Now a storm rages overhead turning the once sunny day into a dark and dreary one. Thunder and lightning clashed and a wire fell not far from where she stood. She cried out as she jumped back as sparks flew everywhere. Her doe colored eyes were wide with fear as the wire bounced closer to her, backing up she tripped and fell. Her brown hair soaked with rain she tried to scramble to her feet. Another crash lighting strikes again and yet another wire tumbles down near her. She crys out and pulls herself away from it. It comes closer as if driven by an unseen force. Again wires bounce up into the air, she feels trapped. Crying out to no one in particular, "I wish someone would save me."

Fainting as the wires drew closer her energy spent she's caught and whisked away from there. The wires crash colliding together causing a spark bigger then before where she had stood. A face full of concern looks down at the woman in his arms. She has grown even more beautiful then what she once was the first time he saw her. He sighs as he moves her wet hair away from her eyes.

Every bone in his body begs him to take her back to his home, his castle. he smiles softly at her. "I wish I could bring you back with me now, my precious. Yet all you wished for was to be saved."

He appears in her bedroom holding her bridal style. She is still passed out. Using his magic he makes her dry and warm. Lying her on the bed he leans down and kisses her forehead. He moves closer to her ear, inhaling the smell of lavender from her body. He smirks slightly then whispers, "I still need you Sarah, please return to me soon."

He backs away from her afraid that his love for her would take control of his body. Watching her he smiles as she settles into a more comfortable position dreaming. A knock comes to the door and he vanishes as it slowly opens. "Sarah, hunny are you here?"

"She rubs her tired eyes and remembers what had just happened or did it. She looks around the room and sighs as she spots her father. "I'm here daddy."

He walks in and hugs her, I'm glad this storm is horrible. Wires are falling all over out there I was afraid you were out at the park again dear."

"Nope, been here the whole time... I think."

He hugs her gently well I just wanted to let you know that Karen and I are not leaving in this weather. So your free for the night."

"Ok daddy" she smiles at him.

She watches her father leave the room as the lights go out. Looking out the window she could have sworn she saw a barn owl just take off into the night. She lays back on the bed and notices an odd smell. She breathes it in deeply and realizes that it had a hint of pine and leather smell to it. A hand raises to her mouth, as she gasps. Getting to her feet she looks out the window. The storm rages on, but in her heart she knows that a goblin had saved her. To be more precise a goblin king. She wanted him to be there with her know. Smelling him again on her clothing was like a drug.

No man had made her ache so much. Yet three years ago was a long time, she would never wish Toby away again just to see him. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and looked at it. If had been ages since she last tried to call on her friends back in the labyrinth. Touching the shiny smooth surface of it she calls out, "Hoggle...I need you."

Slowly his face appears in the mirror. "Sarah..., I thought you forgot about me."

"Oh no Hoggle I could never forget about you or the others."

He smiled and tapped her on the shoulder she turned and hugged him to her with care. "Hoggle, do you think he hates me?"

Hoggle smiled, "I don't think anyone could hate you Sarah."

She smiles at him, "I...i meant Jareth?"

"That slimy no good king, he might. Your the only one to ever beat him at his own game."

Sarah looks down at her hands new tears threatening to burst from her eyes. "I... I wish..."

Hoggle clamps a hand over her mouth and Sarah looks startled. "Wishes always cause problems Sarah."

Removing his hand from her mouth thinking Sarah knew better then to continue. "But Hoggle I only wish that I could go to the labyrinth again."

He lets out a groan and vanishes as the window threatens to break. Turning her head she sees a barn owl trying to get in. the window finally opens and it flys straight at her. She ducks throwing her hands up to cover her face and hears a chuckle. Lowering her hands she looks directly at Jareth dressed in black tights that clung to his legs a white poet shirt opened slightly to reveal his toned chest. Smirking at her he moves closer. "My Sarah have we already forgotten what wishes can do, he states."

Before she can answer he wraps his arm around her and pulls her to him. Turning she finds that she is now in his castle. "Don't I have to run the labyrinth?"

"He walks to his throne and sits down letting a leg slide over the side of it. "Why Sarah you wished no one away but yourself my dear. I'm afraid this is your home now."

She turns to leave "stop Sarah, you may wander about but each night you will be returned to the castle. Your rooms are here until I decide otherwise."

She walks out into the goblin city "why does he have to be so cruel," she thinks.

Jareth cups his head in thought. "I just saved her tonight... is it that she knows I did it. She fainted before I caught her. Maybe I should have been nicer just now. I could have let her run but it would break my heart to lose her again..." His mind rushed through so many ideas that he did not hear the door close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Laybrinth. I only own my own ideas. Please R & R.**

**Chapter 2**

Letting out a sigh Sarah heads off towards the Goblin City. Not sure how long it is until night fall she could even care less. Knowing that even if she was late if he wanted all Jareth had to do was collect her himself. She walks down a deserted road and turns heading out the gate. Looking around she sighs again and moves slowly towards a group of trees.

Back in the throne room Jareth watches Sarah from a crystal orb. He smiles gently at her image and hums a soft tune to himself. Rising to his feet he half dances around the room, still humming. He can not believe his good fortune that his Sarah had wished herself here.

A low whine came ripping through the forest as Sarah drew closer. Her senses telling her that she had nothing to fear. Taking a deep breath she turned towards the sound and made her way slowly towards it. Pushing her way through a clump of branches she is suddenly gripped around the waist. A small gasp escapes her lips and she looks up into the face of Ludo. "Hi Sawah."

"Ludo!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugs him gently.

Finally letting her go Ludo smiles at her gently. Placing her hand on his shoulder they begin walking through the forest together. "How are you Ludo?"

"Good," he answers.

Letting out a soft laugh they continue on in silence just enjoying the peace around them. Slowly Ludo leads her to a small clearing in the middle of the forest where a camp fire is lit. Sitting around this fire is Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and his mighty steed. Ludo and Sarah sit down near the campfire to the amazement of Hoggle and Sir Didymus. "That rat actually let you out," Hoggle asked?

Before she can reply Jareth appears. He smirks at them, "really Hogwash is that how you think of me. Maybe you need another dip in the Bog."

"Ummm, I'm sorry your majesty," he mutters.

Turning his attention to Sarah he smiles at her gently. "Sarah you shouldn't spend your time with these creatures your much to good for them."

Rising to her feet she replies, "and what would you expect me to do then."

"Easy precious sit at my feet and worship me," he reaches out to touch her.

Stepping back and avoiding his touch she glares at him. "I would rather be thrown in the Bog."

"I would consider that my dear, but I really don't think I would be able to stand the smell of you after words. Besides I simple enjoy watching you as it is right now."

"They are my friends and I would prefer spending my time with them, alone."

"As you wish," he turns and leaves them as quickly as he came.

Sitting back down Sarah sighs as Hoggle touches her hand. Raising her head up to look at him she smiles gently. "You guys want me here right?"

They all rise up to their feet and give Sarah a hug. "Of course we do."

They laugh and talk for hours and as the sun begins to sink in the horizon Sarah slowly stands up. "I need to head back but I'll see you tomorrow."

They nod in agreement as Sarah walks away slowly. From the shadows a tall man follows behind her. Not allowing his presence to be known. He stops before the goblin city and watches her from the shadows make her way slowly towards the castle. His black eyes shine with determination. "This will be fun," he says softly.

As she enters the castle he changes into a Raven and flys off. Flying fast and hard he leaves Jareth's kingdom and enters his own. A dense forest where sunlight barely touches the ground. Flying into a window high up in the castle he turns himself back into a man. Walking through the room he heads out a door and towards a throne room. His steps are prideful and his head is held high as his gaze falls onto the woman sitting on the throne. Walking up to her he bows his head and catching her hand in his brings it to his lips. Placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles he gazes into her emerald green eyes. "I know what I want now;" he tells her.

Back at Jareth's castle...

Sarah walks in and heads straight towards teh throne room where Jareth is stretched out on his throne. She walks up to him and he seems not to notice her with his eyes closed who could blame him. She looks at him and realizes he fell asleep. Shaking her head she touches his shoulder gently and he wakes up with a start falling off the throne. Looking up he smiles at her as if he meant to do that. Rising to his feet he dusts off his leggings and smiles at her gently. "Ah Sarah you returned on your own."

"Of course you did say I had to be back before dark."

"Wonderful," he places his hand upon her and they vanish.

Reappearing in a bed chamber he smiles gently. "I had this room prepared for you while you were out."

Looking around the room she is surprised to find several items from her old home. "Why are my things here?"

He looks up at her, "because they are yours Sarah. I assumed you would want your belongings since you will be living here."

Turns form in her eyes and she looks at him with a new kind of kindness. "Why are you being nice to me, I hurt you?"

Pulling her into his arms, "precious you did hurt me but that only made me realize how much I actually loved you. I want you to be happy here. If there is anything I can do other then to bring you back home, you just need to ask."

She nods and lets her tears fall after a bit she backs up. "Thank you Jareth."

He smiles at her and leads her to a table. I had them bring you something to eat but I would be honored if you join me tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Of course."

He smiles at her greatly as he backs out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own my own ideas and characters. Please Read and Review and sorry about the delay.**

**Chapter 3**

Word spread throughout the kingdom that Jareth had his champion living with him. Many were pleased about the news yet some frowned about it. One in particular was Jareth's older brother. How he despised his brother for everything. Yes he could of had the goblin kingdom, but he hated goblins. All he wanted was the power, and as if that were not enough he was furious that their father gave it all to Jareth. Of course who could blame him his father did walk in on him trying to steal the power a couple of times.

He crossed his arms and walked back and forth in his dark desolate castle. Spirits hummed quietly as they glided past him not really paying attention to their king. You see he was granted power but just a sliver of it compared to what Jareth had received. he thought long and hard and as night drew closer he summoned up a crystal an dglanced into it. Seeing a bright golden light coming off of the sleeping girl he almost dropped it. She was extremely gifted in magic, so much so that it wrapped around her sleeping form. He became hungry for that power and without a second thought appeared beside her in her room. Using his magic he put her into a deeper sleep then lifted her up into his arms.

Walking towards the window he took one step and disappeared with her. They ended up back in his castle. Placing her gently on his bed he covered her with a light blanket. She turned in her sleep and he stared at her with a longing to kiss her. No he must not he had to wait to make her his. He moved a stray hair away from her eyes. Using his magic he made it so that Jareth would not be able to locate the girl or see her. no one would be able to find her until it is too late. Striding from the room he walked down to the throne room. Taking a moment to think through his actions he sits down and ponders what his life will be like once that power becomes his.

Morning came all too soon and Jareth was eager to see Sarah. Rising from his bed he quickly dressed and had an elegant breakfast prepared. As an hour crept past and Sarah still did not join him he frowned. Climbing to his feet he walked slowly towards her room. Was she upset with him, he wondered. He finally stopped at the door and knocked on it lightly. When no answer came he knocked a little louder calling out, "Sarah, are you awake?"

Still no answer slowly he opened the door and walked towards her bed. he placed his hand on the blanket and felt nothing. Pulling it back he is surprised to find the bed empty. Quickly he heads towards the bathroom door and knocks on it. Again no answer comes from within. Growing worried he summons a crystal. It falls from his hand and breaks upon the floor. Her image was not within it. Rushing to his throne room Jareth summons his goblins to his side. "Something has happened to our Champion spread word and search for her. Summon me if you find anything dealing with Sarah."

Quickly the goblins set out and word spreads like wild fire. In fact it reaches Sarah's friends and they become more determined then anyone else to find her. Well maybe not as determined as Jareth but very close to it. They spread out and search and as the afternoon sun begins to dip over the horizon Jareth is out amongst them searching for her as well.

Sarah wakes up much later then she had expected in fact it is now late evening. her head hurts slightly and she sits up slowly. Jareth must be furious now she thinks. Pulling the blankets back she decides to go and look for him. Just as her hand is about to touch the door a man enters the room. His hair is pitch black and he stares at her with cold hard eyes. "Who are you," Sarah asks?

"Good evening my dear, my name is Roland. Welcome to my humble home."

He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips kissing her lightly on the knuckles. "Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry my dear I thought my brother explained everything to you," he lied.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my and I thought he was so much more clearer then this. You see you are but just one of many women that my brother has brought here to be his wife. In fact now he has twenty-five of them. As our laws dictate that is far to many so he must share his wifes or soon to be wifes with his brothers. As I have no wife I was allowed to have his newest conquest. I however will not force you to marry me."

"He has twenty-four other women?"

"Indeed and many of them have bore him children."

"So he was just using me?"

"I'm sorry my dear, he can not help himself."

Tears began to form in here eyes and she turns her back towards Roland. "Could I be alone please?"

"Of course, should i send Jareth a message and let him know how you are fairing here?"

"No, I never want to hear from him again."

"As you wish my dear. I'll have something for you to eat brought up shortly you must be starving by now."

With that he turned and left the room with a huge smile upon his face. She will never return to his brother now. Soon with careful planning all that magic she possesses will be mine; he thinks. He turns a corner and checking behind him summons a crystal. staring into the depths of it he lets out a laugh as he watches his brother within it.


End file.
